Gunslinger Girl: Mile High Club
by Jacen Starslayer
Summary: Jay Valentine is one of the few male cyborgs in the Social Welfare Agency and after angering Ferro, he gets sent to Alpha's Private Mercenary Company.  These will be his missions away from the SWA. Rated: M for future lemons


Gunslinger Girl: Mile High Club

Disclaimer: Gunslinger Girl is the Property of Yu Aida. However, Julietta Riveria, Simone Hiemi and Jay Valentine belong to me. Alpha belongs to Boomer-Gonz.

* * *

"JAY VALENTINE!" Ferro yelled as she tried to get up after_ trying _to_ enter_ the compound and ran straight into the motorized door that had failed to open. After voicing her frustration into the darkened sky as the rain fell on the dark haired Italian, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for her subordinate.

"Priscilla Meleori." Her subordinate's voice poured from her phone's receiver.

"Priscilla Meleori, I've had it up to here with your charge! This time he has crossed the line! Get down here and let me in." The ice queen yelled into the phone.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right there." Priscilla said into the phone before terminating the line.

Ferro angrily tossed her cell phone into her water-logged purse.

"I'm going to kill that boy." Ferro stated out of frustration as she began to shiver from the piercing cold as her clothes quickly got completely drenched.

Priscilla showed up on the other side of the door and quickly forced the door open so that her drenched supervisor could enter the building.

"Where is he?" Ferro called out venomously as she shivered in the lobby of Section 2's headquarters, before sneezing.

"Jay's probably in his room." Priscilla said as she tried to back away from her angry water-logged boss, "I can get him for you? As well as bring a change of dry clothes for you to change into."

"That would be appreciated." Ferro said as she slowly walked to her office, shivering the entire way.

"I'm sorry, Jay but you are in so much trouble that even I can't get you out." Priscilla said as she ran towards her charge's room in the residential building.

* * *

Jay was sitting at his desk in his dorm room, building what appeared to be a spider shaped robot. He had his soldering gun in his hand and his laptop displaying the blue prints resting on the desk.

"Okay, I need to solder this wire here." Jay said as he looked at the blueprint before his older 'sister' came barging into his room. "Don't you ever knock, sis?"

Priscilla was bent double as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Jay, you need to come with me. Ferro's pissed at you stripping the motorized door for parts again." Priscilla stated.

Jay looked down at the robotic spider that he was building and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go repair the door." Jay said half-heartedly.

Priscilla calmly shook her head.

"It's too late for that Jay. This time she is _really_ angry." Priscilla stated with a concerned look upon her face, "I'm not sure what she intends to do to you, so be prepared for anything."

* * *

A half-hour later in Chief Lorenzo's office…

"Jay Valentine is a nuisance and keeping him around is a gross waste of company funds." Ferro explained as she slammed her fist onto the chief's maple desk, "I vote that we should terminate the subject or do a complete wipe on him."

Jean stood there and nodded his agreement to Ferro's proposal.

"Ferro's point is quite valid. He costs us a great deal as we constantly have to repurchase and replace our security systems and the automatic doors every time he decides to use them for parts." Jean stated coldly, "And since he has been removed from the active duty list, it serves no purpose to have him even around."

"I beg to differ!" Priscilla stated as she tried to defend her 'little brother,' "Jay is an exceptional bodyguard and infiltration specialist, who rarely gets wounded in the field. He's one of our top-unarmed combat specialists, and he has never failed to complete a mission."

Jean snorted in disgust before speaking.

"He's only had about a dozen missions in the last few years, so that is a pathetic defense. He also hasn't been placed on active duty after he went 'rogue' a year ago, as I'm still concerned about his loyalties, since he was working with Padania affiliates, under the moniker of 'Archer,' when he contacted us after disarming Pia and pointing her own weapon at her."

"Jay didn't go rogue. He developed amnesia after the assassin detonated the building, when he was found in the canal by Padania operatives because you refused to order a search party. He made every effort to return to the SWA when he regained his memories, but you ordered him terminated it was only because of Rico…" Priscilla argued, before getting interrupted.

"That's enough, you two!" Lorenzo shouted causing everyone to grow silent, "Let me say this clearly so that you all can understand, we are not going to terminate a multi-million dollar killing machine without a valid enough reason that would satisfy the Prime Minister."

Priscilla grinned in triumph as the other two frowned in disappointment.

"However, as the weapon in question seems to be a menace to the staff, we will have to reassign him to an outside source to get him properly disciplined." Lorenzo stated diplomatically.

It was now Ferro and Jean's turn to grin.

"So where do you propose we send him?" Ferro asked calmly creating silence among the room's occupants.

Lorenzo grew silent as he tried to consider his options.

"I think we should get Alpha to take him into his private mercenary company as an independent operator." Lorenzo said solemnly.

As Ferro stood there contemplating Chief Lorenzo's proposal, her left eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Alpha would never go for this." Ferro said with a sigh.

Priscilla sighed as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"I'll call him." Priscilla said, "Hey Alpha can you come to Lorenzo's office, he has a proposal for you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"We'd like you to take Cyborg seven-twenty-thr…I mean, Mister Valentine into your private mercenary company on a temporary basis." Lorenzo asked with all the skills of a diplomat.

Priscilla sighed as Alpha closed his eyes and suddenly took a deep breath.

"What do you say Mister Lautani?" Lorenzo asked eager for the younger man's reply.

Alpha opened his eyes and replied calmly:

"No."

Lorenzo blinked in surprise as he was not expecting the raven haired man to turn down the offer.

"But you'd be doing the company a big favor." Ferro said as she calmly tried to persuade the deadly independent agent.

"No." Alpha refuted the woman before turning towards Priscilla, interrupting her before she could even talk: "No."

"I see that the prodigal son of the SWA is still the rebellious one." Jean muttered.

"You know what Jean, fuck you." Alpha said as he coldly glared at Jean before turning to walk out of the office, "I have no need for an amateur in my company and frankly I don't owe this company jack. So unless you have something important to tell me, I'm outta here."

Lorenzo sighed, before pulling out his trump card.

"What if we paid you to take him under your wing for an extended period of time?" Lorenzo asked the black haired man.

Alpha stopped and calmly turned around.

"Then that would be a completely different story." Alpha said before giving the group a cat-like smile.

* * *

Jay was standing in the hallway as he awaited the final judgment from the head honchos of the SWA.

"Why are you standing in the hall outside of the Chief's office?" A soft voice called out from next to him.

Jay turned to face the owner of the voice and smiled when he realized who it was.

Leaning against the wall beside him was his closest friend and the first person to be nice to him when he arrived at the SWA three years ago, Rico Croce.

Rico had grown taller and strikingly more beautiful after her upgrade to reflect her actual age, 17. She stood at about five and a half feet tall. Her slender tomboyish figure was hidden beneath her black turtleneck and khaki slacks. She wore her short straight blond hair down ending at the nape of her neck.

"Well, it appears that Ferro and Jean are after my neck again." Jay stated solemnly before looking down at the floor.

Rico walked in front of him and with her soft slender hands lifted up the boy's head to look her dead in her eyes.

"Don't worry, big brother. I won't let anybody hurt you." Rico said confidently before flashing him a child-like smile.

"Thank you, Rico." Jay said as he pulled her close and tightly embraced her. For a brief second, her cherub-like face held a shocked and confused look before she calmly laid her head upon the older boy's chest and closed her eyes.

"As much as I hate to break up this scene," Alpha said as he walked over to them after leaving Lorenzo's office causing the two teenagers to quickly separate with a panicked blushing looks on their faces, "I need Jay to pack up his things and meet me in the parking lot."

Jay blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Ferro isn't going to kill me or give me a rewrite?" Jay asked his sensei, "That's awesome!"

Alpha chuckled a bit before delivering the judgment from the head honchos.

"Don't expect that you'd be getting off that lucky." Alpha stated as he grinned, "You are being apprenticed to me and you will be going through intense training."

Jay swallowed at the thought of what Alpha considered 'intense training.'

"But it won't be so bad as you will be undergoing missions all over the globe and should you survive, you will be more then capable of accomplishing even the most demanding missions." Alpha stated before starting to walk away, "Oh and pack lightly."

Jay blinked in surprise before running after Alpha.

"What do you mean pack lightly." Jay called back.

Rico just stood there with a confused look on her face as everyone left.


End file.
